Shattered
by lexi1220
Summary: Pitch has not bothered the Guardians for five years, but that is all about to change. When Pitch shatters Jack's staff will the Guardians be able to help the immortal child piece himself together? Warnings: self harm, suicidal thoughts, and angst. This story will get dark but it will be ok in the end. T for the above reasons. NO ROMANCE/PAIRINGS! Yes, I am still writing this story!
1. Broken

Chapter 1

 **Authors note: Hey just saying to everyone reading, this picks up after the events of ROTG and if you haven't watched the movies you WILL be lost. You have been warned. Feel free to comment on any plot holes you find or any other errors. I try to make as few as possible mistakes, but it happens. Ideas are always appreciated even if they aren't used right away. I probably will do one shots in another fic and I will write about anything but romance. Well, I don't know, if the idea is good enough I will consider. I intend to finish this fic so even if two people read it I will finish it for you! I am going to try to update every few days. Probably just over once a week. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Rise of the Guardians or else it would be nowhere near as awesome of a movie as it is : )**

 ** _NOTICE: I completely revamped this and the other chapters so you really should re-read what has happened because I changed one or two major details in this._  
**

 _ **Update 1/20/2018: Okay so this story... I started this my freshman year of high school and simultaneous college. I had no idea what I was getting into and while I thought I was good at writing, I wasn't. I'm still not great. I'm a junior now and I've actually grown a lot as a person. I want to be a college professor. Still deciding what to teach. Probably either calculus, psych, or a religion course. I have an amazing boyfriend/bestfriend whom I've been with for a few years. I actually met him while I was writing this. I kind of have my life somewhat in order. I'll at least fix this a little and maybe give it some closure for you guys. I'm sorry I completely abandoned this when I said I wouldn't, I really am. I'm going to try and make amends. Thank you all for the encouragement over the years, you have no idea how much I appreciate it.**_

 **Key:**

Normal/ present

 _Memory_

* * *

March second started like any other day. I woke up, made a couple snowstorms, got a few kids out of school, I did get one couple together (still proud of that), and generally was having a good time. Late in the afternoon was when I found myself at the South Pole. That's normally my go-to place for messing around. It has virtually no people, so pretty much anything is fair game. I have a few penguin buddies I hang out with occasionally, they're not the smartest birds, but they can see me so hey, not going to look a gift horse in the mouth with that one.

Anyway, I digress. See that's the thing. One thing you need to know about me is that I'm a guy. At that, I'm physically a sixteen-year-old guy. My attention span isn't going to be so great. That day, I guess it was particularly short because one second my staff was in my hand, then I figured I'd skate so I left it in a snowdrift for... like... two seconds, and then it was gone.

Honestly I should have guessed sooner, but like I said. Not always the quickest guy on earth, but I got the hint when Pitch appeared behind me with an eyebrowless smirk.

Seriously that's weird. I wonder how he lost them. Maybe they got singed off? Hmm... Focus Jack. Jerk shows up with staff in hand. Right.

"Looking for this?" Pitch said with every bit of his usual greasy cockiness. So I'm not going to lie here. I may have been the slightest bit worried about him having the staff on him but hey, I mean I sure as heck wasn't going to tell _him_ that, so I just opted to roll with it.

"Yeah. Thanks. I'll take it back now." I cocked an eyebrow and gave him my best moody teen glare (Which is pretty good if I do say so myself. Plenty of time to practice it on Bunny.).

"You really think I came to chat?" He questioned with an amused half-smile.

"Eh, well a guy can hope." I shrugged and put my hands in my hoodie pockets, keeping my shoulders back and taking a step forward.

He smiled darkly as he twirled my staff in his hands. "I never said you were wrong... It's a fickle thing isn't it? Life... It can be snuffed out so easily." I refused to break eye contact, but tilted my head suspiciously. That sounded like the start of an evil monologue. I've always hated those.

"Now obviously it's not the same for everyone. For a human all you need to do is stop their heart. For a spirit though... it's different. There will always be fear... there will always be hope, and memories, and wonder, and fun, but that's not what keeps one of us going." He drones slowly in his annoyingly smooth (British? African?) accent. No not African. Definitely British. African accents are harsher. He doesn't sound half that cool. Wait. Focus on the conversation at hand.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "There's always going to be emotion as long as there are people Pitch. You're wasting your time if you're trying to get rid of me. Just give me my staff back and get a hobby. Sit in on college classes. Pick up an instrument. It's actually pretty _fun_. Try it."

Pitch chuckled and shrugged halfheartedly. "Hobbies? I knit of course."

"Really? That's pretty nifty." He rolled his eyes and gave me an unimpressed look. I was impressed that he was able to pull off sarcasm. "Hey some people like doing that. I tried it for a bit. Ran out of material pretty quickly though and honestly I don't love stealing." Pitch flicked his hand and two chairs made of coarse black sand appeared. He took one and fairly obviously intended for me to sit as well, but I just crossed my arms and shifted my weight slightly.

"Fair enough, though I left my original point." His eyes met mine again and something I couldn't quite read flashed behind them. "Do you know what keeps spirits going?" He looked genuinely curious, which threw me off guard slightly, so I sat down. I was starting to think that maybe this really would just be a normal conversation after all. He wasn't doing anything overly threatening besides having the staff now carefully placed beside him in a way that said 'I'm not touching this right now but neither are you.' I decided that playing along would probably be my best bet for the moment.

"Sure, a spirit thrives off of their center and you need people around the world to have belief to keep going. That's why we can't really die as long as people exist." He raised a patch where an eyebrow would be if he had them... seriously what happened there?

"You're close, but not quite there. For most spirits, yes belief keeps them going; however, it isn't belief in the emotion which supports an entity, but rather the belief in the entity itself. Children believe in the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy, and Santa Clause, and so on and so forth. They also believe in the Boogeyman, and a few believe in Jack Frost or... well Jokul, but that's a touchy subject from what I understand." I sneered slightly at that comment, but he continued as if he hadn't noticed. "Normally, someone becomes immortalized through belief. The rest of us survived through myths and legends passed on, but you? No Jack Frost. You're different."

"I have people that believe in me. I always have. Jack Frost nipping at your nose? That has been around for ages." Pitch rolled his eyes again at that and leaned forward in his chair.

"Do you honestly believe that the occasional joke can keep you alive? That you can have the power of an _entire season_ through only a few careless words tossed about every now and then? No. As I said. You were different. You had only one believer and you died saving her. Don't interrupt me. I'm not finished. Anyway, even that isn't enough to make someone a spirit. If everyone who saved a person became immortalized there would be nearly as many spirits as there are people." Thoroughly annoyed at this point, but still intrigued, I did little more than scowl.

"So what gives? What's your theory?" He picked up the staff again, immediately making me go from annoyed to worried.

"You needed something to keep you anchored. Something with enough memories and power and _belief_ inside to keep you going. In other words, this staff." I didn't respond to that statement. If I was being honest with myself I couldn't.

"Jack, this staff remained in your family for years before you, but when it was passed onto you it changed. You gave your little town _hope._ You showed the rest of the village _fun_ and _this staff kept those memories._ You kept your village going, not by outright leadership, not by organization, or substance, or even determination. You simply kept everyone going like life was a game. You had _fun with it_. That's what your center is. You used fun to keep people going and when you used fun to essentially commit suicide for your sister? That stayed too and the Man in the Moon used it to bring you back. You don't have believers. Not really." He paused and leaned forward slowly in his chair, looking for all the world like someone who was contemplating a chess move, which was more scary than nerdy in this case.

"You have a staff. _T_ _hat,_ Jack Frost, is your weakness. You have belief now, so technically you could survive for a while, but not long. You have too much raw power, and without the staff? It _will_ kill you." He leaned back and I could almost hear a 'checkmate' echoing in the silence between us.

"You broke that before and you still had your ass handed to you. That was before I had believers."

"Well, this time I won't leave something that you can just stick back together of course…" He laughed darkly, but somehow it didn't seem like a cheesy cartoon villain anymore. This time I have to admit I was actually scared.

"I think you get the picture by now, and doubtless you're at least smart enough to know when you've been beaten." He bent the staff until it began to creak in protest and suddenly, all I could see was white. I collapsed into the snow as my entire midsection felt like it was being slowly torn apart.

As suddenly as it was there it was gone, leaving a phantom ache in my chest and me prone in the snow.

He said nothing: never gloated, never commented, and that was almost worse. He only gave the smallest smirk before taking the sturdy piece of wood and snapping it like it was nothing. Something in my chest broke in response, not physically, no that would have been merciful. This was something else. Something harder to heal, and I knew it. Every snap hurt a little less than the last one until all that remained was an overwhelming feeling of numbness and a heavy exhaustion which I didn't bother to fight.

Bunny's POV

"I'll get Frostbite. Nobody screw this up when I'm gone." It was Jack's five year anniversary of becoming a guardian and normally we don't celebrate anniversaries-after a couple hundred years it gets old-but for Jack it was still a big deal, so we decided to make it a priority this year. I glanced at the globe in the workshop and spotted a blue mark down at the south pole. Of course that was where he would be even if it was still winter in Burgess. I hate cold. I always have, and I always will, but I still had to go find him so I opened up one of my tunnels and jumped in.

At first I didn't see anything, but after looking around for a bit I saw a speck of blue on the snow, thank Moon Frostbite doesn't wear white or I would never be able to find him. I called his name but there wasn't a response and as I got closer I realized that he was on the ground and he wasn't moving. I sped up a little and realized he was closer than I originally thought.

"Hey. Frostbite." I shook him. Nothing. I started to panic. "Oy, Frostbite. Nap time's over, wake up." Then I did what I really didn't want to do. I checked for a pulse and my heart broke. "No" I whispered and held the tiny teen to me, crying. Then I felt a slight movement in my arms.

Jacks POV

I woke up to sobs as I realized someone was holding me. Wait, is this Bunny? Yup, no one else is that furry. I never thought I would see the day where Kangaroo cried. Then I realized that everything was aching. "H-Hey Kangaroo, not so tight, y-you're crushing me" why did I just have to stutter?

"Jack! What happened, I thought you were, I thought…"

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Kangaroo." Wow, this must be bad, Bunny was crying and he didn't protest at the Kangaroo comment. "I-I'm fine," wow. That wasn't very convincing. I tried again "Seriously Bunny, I'm fine." I opened my eyes and saw that he was seriously concerned.

"Jack, a few minutes ago you didn't even have a heartbeat. You are not fine."

He shifted and I gasped. Seriously, why can't I keep my mouth shut?

"Frostbite, tell me what happened."

"I-I don't-"I gasped as I remembered what happened. "Pitch broke it."

"What do you- oh no…" Recognition dawned on his face as he realized what happened.

(Memory Bunny POV)

 _It was about two years after the little bugger had become a guardian and since Easter had just ended, Jack figured it was fair game to prank me in my off season. After a week of constant badgering I had had enough. I found Jack asleep at the lake one day and not knowing how else to get the kid to pay attention, I took the staff. He woke up immediately and grabbed for it. It wasn't very hard to keep it out of his reach considering our height differences. He gave up when it became apparent that he had no chance._

 _"Hey not funny Roo, give that back."_

" _No, I want to talk to ya about messin' with my warren."_

" _Fine but I_ really _need my staff back." The look on his face probably should have cued me in on the fact that he was serious, but in my defense so was I. He had killed one too many endangered plants with his games and I needed to fix it. Instead, I got annoyed... which, in retrospect, was my automatic response to a lot of things._

" _I don't want you tryin' to fly away before I'm done talkin' with ya. I'm sick you freezing everything whenever you feel like it!"_

" _I won't fly away, just give me the staff." He held his hands up in a placating gesture but I had fallen for that one before._

" _No. You'll get it back in a minute." I don't know why he was so jumpy that day in particular, but he got frustrated and took a lunge at the staff again and I held him back with one hand on his chest._

" _What is so important about the staff right now? Can't you pay attention for two seconds?" As I said this, I threw the arm holding his staff back farther so he couldn't get at it, but what I didn't realize was that I was next to a tree. The crook went onto a branch and snapped. Jack went limp._

" _Jack!" I shouted and caught him by the hood before he hit the ground. I gave a horrified glance to the staff before focusing on the kid. He wasn't breathing._

 _"Frostbite, this isn't funny!" Spirits couldn't die. They would have to lose almost all of their belief before they actually got weak enough to fade._

 _I checked his pulse. Nothing._

 _It just isn't possible._

 _I checked again._

 _Nothing._

 _Then I started chest compressions on my little brother._

 _I kept at it for upwards of ten minutes, but in the end there was nothing I could do but sit there kneeling by the kit's body, knowing that it was entirely my fault. That the only family I'd had in thousands of years was gone. The other guardians were my friends, but that kit laying in front of me was my brother. We argued, we competed, and we generally annoyed each other to wits end, but I loved him. Now that I had gotten used to having family again? I couldn't live without it._

 _E. Aster. Bunnymund cried on April 6th, 2016, by a lake in Burgess._

* * *

 **Yeah so that's that...**


	2. Fragments

**A/N**

 **Hey guys, I am so sorry it is so late but I live in South Carolina so we had flooding and that was crazy and I had homework and a trip to Washington DC from Thursday to Saturday night so I am EXHAUSTED. It's a good exhausted though. :) I want to thank all of you that commented and I think I replied to everyone in a PM and if I didn't it's because it didn't seem to need a reply and so yeah. Thank you all again and I'm sorry this is short but I will get to work on the next chapter. Oh yeah and I never have and never will own ROTG or its characters.**

Bunny's POV

After I left, Sandy caught Jack off guard and Frostbite was out like a light before he knew what happened. When the yetis returned later that day with the shards that used to be the staff, everyone was sad that it was broken but I was the only one who knew how bad it really was. I got a wooden box from the warren and carefully placed the pieces of the staff inside and brought it to Jack's room. Hopefully he would wake up soon.

Jack's POV

It took five tries to finally open my eyes to a blur of brown and green. When I blinked away the blurs I remembered what happened and with that came the pain. It had only grown over the past times that I woke up. I needed my staff back. Without it I could feel my powers slowly growing and clawing to get out. Containing them _hurt_. I didn't know that I had moaned until Bunny ran over.

"Hey, hey, it's ok, I'm here. Do you want me to get Sandy?"

"NO!" This is the first time I have had a choice. Every time I woke up Sandy was there to knock me back out. I hate feeling helpless and this is as helpless as it gets. "Sorry, I-I didn't mean to snap."

"It's fine."

"How long was I out?"

"Well it's been a week since I found ya and that was on your birthday."

"Wait, you found me on my _birthday?_ "

"Well yeah, we had planned on a surprise party for you so I found your light on the globe and went to get you and I found ya half dead in the snow." He was trying to joke but I still noticed how his voice quavered on the word dead.

"Pitch attacked me in the beginning of January, right after the party at North's. How was I out for _three months?_ I thought I wasn't out for long last time."

"Frostbite, it's worse this time but I got North to send the yetis and get the pieces." He walked over to a table where there was a box the size of a violin case but not as deep as one and brought it over.

I tried to sit up but I couldn't. He looked at me and I knew he wanted to help. I slowly and carefully nodded my consent and he came over to help me up. It took a while but I was finally able to sit upright against the headboard of the bed.

"Frostbite, you're usually cold but not this cold. Are you ok?"

"My staff is how I safely use my power, without it, it just builds up and keeping it in is what hurts. If we fix the-"

" _When_ Frostbite, the word if is forbidden from now on."

"Fine _when_ we fix the staff I am going straight back to the Arctic for a _Let it Go_ moment. Ice castle and all."

"Frostbite, please tell me you did _not_ just say what I thought you said."

"Nope, you heard me right."

"You can't even sit up on your own and you're jokin'."

"Yup, pretty much!"

I opened the box and I was so shocked that I passed out, which in turn made Bunny freak out for the next ten minutes trying to get me back to a conscious state. My staff was in ruins. When I woke up again and prevented Bunny from going into cardiac arrest I steeled myself and got a better look at the carnage. There were about fifteen pieces in all ranging from six inches to pieces that were almost splinters. I took a deep breath and carefully placed the pieces on the bed in front of me. Bunny looked so uncomfortable it was almost funny.

"Will you help me figure out what pieces go where?" I could tell I said the right thing because he nodded and started to help put the staff back in order. After about half an hour we finally got all of the pieces together. I took a deep breath and picked up the first two pieces. I focused and they bonded once again. Then I took that and put it with the next piece and repeated this until I had two sides done, but when I went to connect them I realized that the ends didn't fit. There was a piece missing, directly in the center of the staff. Bunny's ears flattened and the room fell silent.

"Pitch has a piece of my staff." I wasn't even angry, sad, or anything that I knew I should be. I was just numb. I didn't know what else to say so after a few minutes I whispered, "Can you get Sandy now?" He just nodded and left the room. After a few minutes I heard the door open and I was asleep, then the nightmares came.

 **EVIL CLIFFIE :) Sorry, not sorry. I am an evil author. Please comment or PM me with any ideas, suggestions, concerns, etc... I am going to try to update soon-ish but I am posting as I write so I haven't started typing three yet. I have an idea for it but it isn't on word yet. That's all folks :)**


	3. With His Last Breath

**A/N**

 **I am so sorry guys! I have been trying to write but school is crazy and my parents think fan fiction is a distraction so they blocked it from the home Wi-Fi (I hacked past the block though so it's okay) and the school Wi-Fi already blocked it (except it says teachers can access it so we now know what teachers do in their free time). So that kept me away for a very long while. School has been very hard so I could really use some help with getting things written. If anyone wants to coauthor I would really appreciate it. I don't really like how this chapter turned out but I really wanted to get** _ **something**_ **to you guys. You're awesome for waiting this long and once again I am really sorry about the slow updates. Review and tell me if you want really short frequent updates or longer ones every two weeks or so. Short is like 500-700-ish words and long should be 1000+ I am trying to make updates long but I am failing miserably. Anyway that's enough rambling for now. Ya'll know the drill, review, PM, follow, favorite, etc…**

(Bunny's POV)

I knew I could never break my promise. I said that I wouldn't tell the others about the staff or the events of that day, and I won't, but what am I supposed to do now? Pitch has a piece of the staff, which is Jack's lifeline and we can't wait for a miracle any more. He could destroy it any second and I would lose my little brother. I would never admit it to anyone but Jack is my little brother. He annoys the bloody hell out of me and yet I couldn't live without him. I have to fix this, but how. I could get Sandy to wake him up but he is having trouble containing his powers so it could be dangerous.

"Come on Aster, think!" I was pacing in the hall outside of Jack's room when my acute hearing heard Jack start to toss and turn in his bed. I was at his side in an instant and I saw the dreamsand above his head had turned black. Then I noticed what he was dreaming about. I saw the scene he had told me about play out in the sand. His sister looking scared, him joking around to try to help her, him getting her to the thick ice, and finally, him falling through the thin ice trying desperately to get some air. Then dream Jack went still and it started over again. It was terrible. I shouted his name and he didn't wake up. I shook him, I pleaded, and finally, I begged for him to wake up. He continued to sleep completely unaware of the world around him. "COME ON JACK! WAKE UP!" He went still as dream Jack was drowning for the third time since I arrived. I ran as fast as I could to the center of the warren where I activated the golden emergency lights and in less than a minute Sandy was there followed by North and Tooth.

"Bunny what-"I cut Tooth off.

"It's Jack." That had everyone running to the infirmary. When we got there North and Tooth looked shocked at the scene in front of them. It must have restarted directly before we came in because it showed Jack and his sister skating.

"North, Tooth, go in the hallway. Now." They looked at me like I was crazy.

"No, why should we leave?" Tooth looked like she wanted to murder me for even suggesting they leave.

The ice cracked in the dream.

"Because Jack didn't want to tell you about this and you need to respect his privacy, now get out of here before I make you!" I was shouting and my accent was so thick I still don't know how they understood me. I didn't care. They looked at me in shock and reluctantly left. I calmed down and sat next to Jack who continued to be completely still. After a while Sandy made an image of a smiley face and a normal looking dream with an x over them followed by a pair of open eyes.

"Wait, we can't wake him up here, he might not be able to keep from freezing the entire warren. We need to move him to the Arctic where he can't do any damage."

Sandy nodded his head and we left after scribbling a note to the other guardians. We made it to Antarctica in less than a minute and found an icy cave that was sheltered where we put Jack down.

Sandy after an hour of trying to stop the nightmare Sandy dropped out of the air, exhausted, and the nightmare above Jack's head disappeared. Jack's hair turned brown and he stopped breathing. But not before he whispered my name.

Jack's POV

'Bunny will fix this, Bunny will fix this, Bunny will fix this' These words were my mantra as the cycle repeated itself. My sister, the ice cracking, the cold water rushing to meet me, the cold penetrating me to the core, everything screaming and burning for air, and the final painful thuds of my heart as it died. That was all I knew.

Jack's POV

I panicked because everything was black. _Wait…_ yup my eyes were just closed. I fixed that and found that I was standing by my lake. But it wasn't my lake. This looked more real. I could see everything. I could see every little ripple in the water and every blade of grass like it was under a magnifying glass. I stood up- hold on. _I stood up._ I realized that nothing hurt. The constant ache was gone. My hands tightened around- no that can't be right… I had my staff?

"What's going on?" I got a better look at my surroundings and it looked like it was spring but at the same time it wasn't. There were snowflakes falling while the grass was green, the air was warm, and the trees held every natural color of leaves. Some trees were purely green while others were a vibrant red, orange, or yellow. It was a perfect blend of every season. I laughed and leapt into the air.

Then I saw her.

"Pippa?" I whispered, not daring to breathe in case it would blow her image away.

"Jack! You're here! Why did you take so long? I missed you."

"What do you mean 'why did I take so long' where is here?" Realization dawned on her face and my confusion grew.

"You really don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"Jacky, you died."

 **Crack-ish A/N thingy as an apology.**

 **I'm riding the bus typing this when I hear a knock on my bus window. I look up and see a very ticked off Jack outside of my window. I grab the latch things and pull the window down. Jack comes in. and sits beside me.**

 **Jack: "What the heck! You are so slow with updates!"**

 **Me: "I'm trying!"**

 **Jack: "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know what classes you have. The topics aren't that hard."**

 **Me: "Umm honors Chemistry, AP Government, honors English 2, and honors Algebra 2 are pretty hard classes for ninth grade. Also have you been stalking me?"**

 **Jack: "There isn't anything complicated about our government, and I wanted to know why you weren't updating."**

 **Me: "You have been around since the government was created, of course you get it."**

 **Jack: "Still. It's not that bad. I have taken pretty much every course there is and I still get winter taken care of!"**

 **Me: "Three. Hundred. Freaking. Years. You have had three hundred years to do things. That is 600 total falls and springs where you have nothing to do."**

 **Jack: "Update the book."**

 **And with that he flew off.**

 **I'll do more of those end note things if you want.**


	4. found

**So the parents found out about the hack and I could do it again but I'm scared to so updates are going to be slow. This is my Christmas gift to you :) I am probably going to be able to update every month or so. Please don't hate me. I think that I'm going to do A: every month or so or B: every time I get ten comments. I started editing for Themissinglink so check out his stories! They are really cool! I also want to thank everyone who has commented or sent PM's to me. I love finding messages :)**

(Pippa's POV)

I don't know why I wanted to be the age that I was when Jack died. I had grown up, had children, a husband, and even grandchildren. But I wanted Jack to recognize me when he came. The wait seemed endless. When I arrived I soon found out that Jack wasn't here and I was sad. But then I learned from new people about the story of Jack Frost. There was one little girl in particular that knew what had happened. She was young when she died, only eight years old. She was mature enough that she had a full grasp of what was going on but she was still much too young to die.

(Little girls POV)

The cold was everywhere and I knew I wasn't going to make it. I had been playing with my friends when our basketball went into the woods. I went to get it but I went too far and was lost. I walked for what seemed like hours when a blizzard came. But then a boy showed up. He had white hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. I reached to him from where I was sitting and he looked heartbroken. He pulled me into his lap but there was no warmth to be found. I was disappointed but then he spoke.

"I'm so sorry."

When I looked up I saw he was crying and it made me sad. Why was he upset? "Why?" He looked away.

"I thought everyone was inside. I should have been more careful before I made the blizzard but…"

The boy made the blizzard?

"Wow, you made snow? That's really cool! Haha, get it? _Cool, snow_? _"_

"You're funny. Yeah, making snow is my job. My name is Jack Frost, what's yours?"

"My name is Lizzy, Lizzy Hale. How old are you? Also, how do you make snow?"

"I'm going to try to get you home okay? Where do you live? I will answer everything on the way."

"I live on 737 McDuffie Drive, Myrtle Beach SC 29576."

"Okay," He picked up his staff and started flying. "I am about, let's see it's 2015 so I am three hundred and seventeen years old." Wow he's old, I'm tired. "Hey, stay awake for me."

"Okay, I will."

"So the answer to your next question is longer. I was a normal kid like you, but when I was fourteen…"

"What?"

"It's just a touchy subject. Anyway, when I was fourteen I took my sister ice skating but the ice was thin and I pushed her to the thick ice, but in doing so I pushed myself to the thin ice. It cracked and I died." Wow.

"You're a hero!"

"Hehe yeah, that's why the man in the moon brought me back to life. I woke up in the lake without any memories and my brown hair and eyes had been replaced with white and blue. I found my staff and figured out my powers over the years. Frost and flying were first, and then snow, then ice, then I mastered them all." I could see the lights of the town but I was too cold.

"Thank you, I'll tell your sister what happened. What was her name?" He started crying but I heard the name that was whispered.

"Pippa, Pippa Overland."

 **It's kind of a filler chapter but I will try to get more posted sometime soon. I may have Link go onto my account and post for me and that would make life a lot easier. If anyone finds the music reference I will write a oneshot for them. I think there's going to be a oneshot opportunity in every chapter from now on. Ya'll know the drill and about the address, I'm moving on December 9** **th** **so I don't think you will be able to kill me in my sleep in time. Bye!**


End file.
